In accordance with an example scenario, switching regulators, for example, power converters, are implemented in various electrical and electronic devices. With increasing usage of portable and hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global positioning system (GPS) devices, and the like, a single power supplying battery may be implemented in such devices. Such devices may have various components having different power parameters; for example, some component from among these devices may be configured to utilize a power supply of 3.6 volts (V), some components may be configured to utilize a power supply of 3.3 V, and some components may be configured to utilize a power supply of 1.8 V. All these various power supply levels are generated from a single power source (for example, a 3V battery) by a DC-DC power converter. Accordingly, the DC-DC converter is used appropriately to buck (where generated output is less than input) or boost (where generated output is more than input) or buck-boost (where generated output may be less or more than input) the input power source to serve the power supply requirement of different components of such devices. The open loop frequency response of these converters is typically of second order and requires compensation. Boost and buck-boost converters have a Right Half Plane Zero (RHPZ) in their open loop transfer function. The presence of the RHPZ makes it difficult to compensate boost and buck-boost converters compared to a compensation of buck converter.